


Philosophical Debate Tonight

by luredin



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, Rated teen because nudity?, Tumblr Prompt, X-Men: First Class (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luredin/pseuds/luredin
Summary: For the prompt: is there a reason why you are naked in my bed?





	Philosophical Debate Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for misbegotten for the Tumblr prompt “Is there a reason why you’re naked in my bed?”.
> 
> Self-indulgent fluff!
> 
> TW: unprompted sexual advances on Charles’ part. But Erik is very willing.

Erik didn’t remember leaving the light on in his bedroom. He paused briefly outside the door, head tilted, listening for…what exactly? There was only a faint stream of light, after all, ghosting under the doorway. Nothing more. He was being ridiculous. He let out the breath he had been holding, and with a flick of his fingers the doorknob turned. He pushed the heavy wooden door open and moved past the threshold only to stop short just inside the room at the sight that greeted him.

  
Charles.

  
Charles was lying in his bed.

  
Charles was lying in his bed… _naked_?

  
Erik hastily took in the scene. The bedside lamp was on, and Charles was lying propped against the headboard, shirtless, with a book in hand. A warm glow from the light filtered across his face and glanced off the smooth planes of his chest, throwing the space around him in deep shadow, lending an ethereal radiance to his pale complexion and slightly tousled hair. A thin sheet was draped carelessly over his bottom half, a bare calf peeking out from underneath the edge.

  
“Erik?” Charles laid his book aside and raised his piercing blue eyes to Erik’s face, questioning. “Is there something I can help you with?”

  
“Is there something…” Erik blinked and attempted to calm his rapidly increasing heart rate. He knew he was staring, wide-eyed, like a fish out of water, but he couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away, either. He took a steadying breath and tried not to notice the way Charles’ hair fell into his eyes as he tipped his head, waiting for a proper response. All Erik could think to say was, “Why are you naked in my bed?”

  
“In…your…bed.” Charles’ eyes widened, and he took in his surroundings as if he had been abducted by aliens and only just deposited there without his knowledge. And without his clothing.

  
“My bedroom.” Erik repeated slowly, drawing out the words with tight lips. “You. Naked.”

  
He was acutely aware of how he sounded; his clipped words coming across more as a demand than a question. And that was wrong. Very, very wrong. But he couldn’t for the life of himself form a coherent sentence when Charles was staring at up at him like that, the picture of feigned innocence. Erik had spent enough time alone with him on the road recently to know that Charles was anything but innocent though.

  
He cleared his throat and waved a distracted hand behind him. The bedroom door closed with a soft click.

  
“Yes, right, Erik,” Charles began. “This is rather embarrassing isn’t it? It’s just that this house _is_ rather large. And there _are_ quite a lot of rooms. It really is easy for one to lose their way—“

  
“In your own house?” Erik barked. “The house you grew up in?”

  
Charles shrugged and reached back to adjust the pillows behind his back. As he did so, his weight shifted on the mattress, and the sheet slipped farther down his body, revealing a tantalizing triangle of skin where waist met hip. He fixed Erik with a haughty look that couldn’t entirely hide the mischievous twinkle behind it. “This was an honest mistake, Erik! I don’t see any reason to be so gruff.”

  
Erik took a few steps towards the bed and then stopped. He wet his lips. “What if I don’t believe you?”

  
“You don’t believe this was an honest mistake?”

  
“No, I don’t.”

  
“Well, then, I guess I would just have to repeat my previous question.” Charles sat up straighter and lowered his voice. “Is there something I can help you with, Erik?”

  
His partially exposed leg slipped free of the sheet entirely and dangled suggestively off the side of the bed. Erik swallowed audibly and took another step towards him, propelled by a completely unexpected hunger. “You are as subtle as sledgehammer, Charles.”

  
Charles smiled brightly as if it were a compliment. “And you, my friend, are wound tighter than a drum. I intend to change that, if you’ll let me.”

  
Erik reached the edge of bed, and his pant leg brushed against Charles’ bare calf, sending sparks ricocheting up and down his spine. He smirked. “So, is this you finally admitting that the end result justifies the means?”

  
“It is a philosophy you are quite fond of. I thought we might…experiment with it. Tonight. At our leisure.”

  
“Well, when you put it like that…” Erik practically growled, lowering himself to his bed and tossing Charles’ forgotten book across the room. “I might be game for a little philosophical debate tonight.”

  
And with that, he raised a finger and switched off the bedside light.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: Luredin
> 
> Misbegotten’s Tumblr: NotSanguineAtAll


End file.
